


Cold Winters

by Anonymous_Username



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Username/pseuds/Anonymous_Username
Summary: On the Isle, Hades is alone.((Hades centric angsty drabble))





	Cold Winters

Persephone begs to come with him.  
"Hades, my love, they're coming for you, you mustn't send me away now!"  
He shakes his head fondly at her and says, "But my darling, someone must bring spring to the world".  
What he does not say is "My precious flower, I could not bear to see your light diminished nor your power weakened in a prison".  
But she hears it nonetheless.  
So spring came on time that year, and Hades' last free breath was laced with the smell of his orchards in full bloom.

He lets the heroes, his own family standing proudly among them, drag him off to an island prison of two bit criminals; animal torturers and child abusers.  
No fit prison for a god.

Hades assumes that it will only be a matter of time until he can escape, but he's wrong. He didn't anticipate the soul crushing depression the Isle places on him, how it affects any villain with half a heart. It is supposed to be a way for them to feel remorse, but all it does is sap Hades of his strength, his magic.

He doesn't even hear the rumors that winter didn’t come to Auradon this year.  
He hears it next year though, when the depression has cooled to a more convenient numb.  
His facade crumbles as he lays alone at night for the first winter in millennia, the coldest he’s ever felt.

It takes about three years for Hades to become desperate enough to seek out company. He's always been a solitary god, but the winters have taken a toll. He reaches out first to the witch doctor and his shadow wife, He enjoys watching them dance around each other, teasing and familiar. In those moments he misses his wife like a physical ache.

He slowly makes contact with the other villians that he deems worth his time, the fairy queen of the Isle, Maleficent, among them.  
In the early hours as the sun fights its way through the smog, she tells him of her plans to escape. Her plans get less hopeful and more bitter at every failed attempt.

The two of them first seek each other out for physical comfort because they are very drunk and very sad and the winter is so achingly cold this year. It's Maleficent who suggests making their dalliances into a habit.  
And Hades acquiesces.  
He is so very lonely and tired.  
If he just closes his eyes, it's Persephone above him.  
Universe forgive him, he's forgotten what color her eyes are.

Maleficent informs him that she's pregnant over dinner, casually as if discussing the weather. Hades feels sick, having nothing to do with the rotten food. He had impregnated a woman who was not his wife.  
Just like Zeus.

Obviously, he expects her to get rid of it, but she has plans for it. The baby becomes the seed of her newest escape. But Hades is tired of her schemes, he’s gone before the baby's birth.

He hears through his network that the baby is a girl.  
She calls the baby Mal.

He knows he can't visit her, he knows what happens to demigods who have too much interaction with their godly parent. But in the darkest, most honest parts of his heart, he admits to himself that he truly can not see the baby because he knows he will love her the moment he lays eyes on her.  
He can’t do that to himself, it would destroy him.

Years pass and he finds that he sleeps a lot more now; his body giving up on him.  
But he doesn't mind.  
In his dreams he sees Persephone.


End file.
